phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Brown
|image = Jenny.JPG |caption = |gender = Female |age = Same as Candace |hometown = Danville |parents = Beppo Brown (father)User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence |siblings = Django Brown (brother)User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence |other1 = Sara |title1 = Cousin |other2 = Unnamed dog "Misperceived Monotreme" |title2 = Pets |height = More or less like Candace |profession = Student (on vacation) Demonstrator |affiliations = "Save the Whales" organization "Save the Pigeons" organization |friends = Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano |first = "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |last = "The Inator Method" |voice = Alyson Stoner Laura Dickinson (singing voice) }} is the older sister of Django Brown.User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence With a history of participating in various protests along with an inherent desire for world peace, she can be characterized by her hippie-like nature. She seems to be a close friend of Candace Flynn as well as Stacy Hirano as Jenny has been seen hanging out with or conversing with them over the phone from time to time. Present life Most of Jenny's present life remains obscure and she has rarely been seen over the course of the summer. What is known is that she lives with her brother Django and is the eldest of two children of Beppo Brown. She first took an interest in Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's activities when they built an artificial beach in their backyard and came over to spend the day there with Stacy ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She appears to own and care for a dog with a resemblance to a Komondor. It is likely hers judging by a patch of fur resembling the daisy in her hair ("Misperceived Monotreme"). She played a role in the events of the second dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion when she took control of the Candace Crusher to assist in defense against the attack (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). It is just possible that her name comes from a song by the Smothers Brothers, "Jenny Brown," but that is a common name, and the Smothers Brothers' Jenny Brown has "a rotten sense of humor," which does not fit her. Personality She appears to be somewhat of a hippie, based on her clothing and the peace symbol she wears, along with her hope and desire for world peace ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). She spends much of her time protesting different causes. ("Lotsa Latkes") Jenny says she doesn't like the color persimmon ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). She likes pigeons and likes the idea of being Candace's best friend, (according to Candace). ("The Lemonade Stand"). Physical Appearance Jenny has long wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white daisy in her hair. Her usual clothing consists of a yellow turtleneck sweater, a red skirt with wavy orange and pink lines, yellow socks, light yellow sandals with a rose pink strap on each side, and an orange Peace Sign necklace. Relationships Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano Jenny is friends with Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, but not much is known due to the fact that Jenny rarely appears on the show. Jenny calls Candace "Candy". She, along with Stacy, helped Candace try to bust the boys, but once again, unsuccessfully ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). According to Candace, Jenny has also expressed interest in being her best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). Django Brown They are confirmed to be siblings and "The Inator Method" was the first episode they were officially seen together. Gallery Background Information * Jenny is named after series creator Jenny Marsh (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's daughter). * Dan Povenmire revealed that Jenny is the older sister of Django Brown.User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence * Jenny is a playable character in the "Game Smash" game. * Jenny is the least interactive recurring character in the series. * Jenny is voiced by Alyson Stoner, who also does the voice of the main character, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the series. * Jenny is mostly credited as Additional voices in episodes that she appear and speak in. * Jenny goes to the dentist. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * Starting from "Day of the Living Gelatin", Jenny's voice becomes different from her voice in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * Jenny sang four times, first in "What Does He Want?" from the extended edition of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", next in "Summer belongs to You" from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", again in "You're Going Down" from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", and once again in "Candace Party" in "Candace Gets Busted". * "Candace Gets Busted" revealed that Jenny has a cousin named Sara who is one of the three members of Jenny's family to appear, other than Django Brown and Beppo Brown. * "Misperceived Monotreme" is the only episode that Jenny appears without Stacy. * Jenny can drive a monster truck. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Jenny is the only girl in Candace's group of friends that doesn't have a canon-love interest. * Season 4 had the least number of her appearances (only in "The Inator Method"). The following one was season 3 (She was seen in "Misperceived Monotreme" and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. She was mentioned in "Lotsa Latkes"). Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"The Inator Method" |}} Mentioned Only *"Tip of the Day" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"Lotsa Latkes" References de:Jenny es:Jenny nl:Jenny pt-br:Jenny vi:Jenny Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jenny Brown Category:Brown family Category:J